Wait For Me
by Yori Sakamoto
Summary: So many signs were given but she didn't noticed it until it was too late...SasoriOC oneshot...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO in any circumstances...

**

* * *

**

**Wait For Me**

_I was quietly meditating when something landed on my lap that totally distracted me from my still concentration. It was a doll; a wooden doll._

_Gently, I reached for it and grasped it lightly with my hand- too afraid that I'll break it._

_Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, it turned into powder. The wind blew it from my light grip and cast the powder randomly through the air._

The lids of my eyes shot open. The image of my dark room quickly registered to my mind then I realized that I was dreaming.

I decided to go out and start doing something cause I know that once I've woken up it would be impossible for me to go back to sleep again.

When I opened the door the light outside blinded me for a second until slowly the images grew clearer and I saw a familiar crimson haired boy facing back at me. A smile slowly made its way to my lips as I approached the said person.

Even though we both know that my presence is no longer hidden he still allowed me to perform the mischievous attack in my mind.

Without warning I tackled him which he obviously expected. After the short action I move in front of him where I can now meet his auburn eyes. I gave him my usual grin while he continued to stare at my form.

"Did you have another dream?"

His sudden question didn't bother me and I only nodded as I made my way to sit beside him.

I've been having the same weird dreams for the past couple of days but I do not know what a single one means. They weren't the same dream over and over again but somehow I feel like it was connected to one another. It troubled me for quite awhile but then I decided to brush it all off.

I watched as he continuously worked on his puppet. With such grace and art he himself made and repaired each and everyone of them. He gives lots of care to it more than anyone knows.

"Are you going somewhere tomorrow?"

"Yes, with Daidara."

It seems that he will be gone again for a couple of weeks. Now a days I rarely see him for all the preparations that was needed to be done and although I was the special medic ninja of the Akatsuki I wasn't really involved with anything that they do. I only move when I was told to and I wasn't actually a member either.

"How long will you be gone?"

It wasn't like me to question always but there was just something inside that is really different. So the sudden curiosity from me made him look at me in wonder but then he just suddenly smiled and said the words I was quite expecting.

"It won't be long for you know that I don't like to make anybody wait."

With that I only gave him an assuring smile. He stared at me for awhile then slowly he kissed my forehead that made my face heat up a little at the sudden action. He wasn't really the type of person that expresses himself but what he did sure made me blissful.

I gazed at his form as he slowly made his way out then I only gave a sigh once he was out of sight. I have to bear another few weeks without his presence.

_I was quietly walking through a path crowded with tall and shady trees when a small green leaf fell on my head. I grasped it gently and held it in front of my face. It was an ordinary yet artistic small leaf._

_Without me even noticing, the said leaf suddenly burned and turned into ashes. There were no signs of burns in my hand but only the ashes of that once beautiful leaf._

Immediately I sat up as I woke up. It had been weeks since I last had those dreams and I thought it was the end of it but then again here is another one but this time it was somehow different than before for I suddenly realized that tears were flowing down my cheeks. The cause of it was unknown but it really was strange and it bothered me more than ever.

As I wiped the tears away I got out of bed and noticed that I woke up perfectly on time. It was early in the morning and the sun was glaring down with light and heat.

A smile made its way to my face when I realized that it's the estimated day of his return and normally my assumptions were never wrong.

The thought made me very excited so I started to busy myself by messing with some of my things.

While I was quietly cleaning one of my kunai it suddenly slipped off from my hands leaving a small cut on one of my fingers.

It wasn't really usual for me to be that clumsy so that simple accident could mean something.

The thought made a shiver run down to my spine and I suddenly felt my heart thumping loudly like a set of drums. The feeling was really bizarre and made me feel uneasy.

Without much hesitation I grabbed all my stuffs for combat including some healing juice and herbs.

It would take me a few hours of travel before I reach the current hideout of the Akatsuki. Since I was their medic ninja I know all of their hideouts and some of their plans. If they saw me there it wouldn't matter so I made my way through the forest with great speed hoping that the current assumption in my head is incorrect.

When I arrived and saw the place there were lots of rocks and dusts all over the place. When I got inside the cave a stunning image greeted me.

I searched the whole place when suddenly I saw the image I wasn't actually enthusiastic to see. He was lying there, motionless, with swords pierced in his heart. It quickly made tears flow through my eyes like a free flowing river.

I ran my way to his location and sat beside him quietly. The tears were still flowing and I don't actually know when it will stop.

I blamed myself for what had happened. If I only arrived sooner I could've saved him and it was very ironic that the same thing that ended him was the poison I myself made.

The thought was unbearable.

The tears just kept on coming as I laid there beside him. I gently brushed his hair and caressed his cheeks.

"I know that you don't like it but...promise me you'll wait for me. Ne?"


End file.
